Sin Rastro
by Loli Diabolica
Summary: Los héroes siempre rescataron al mundo, pero cuando ellos lo necesitaron la humanidad les dio la espalda. Los Jóvenes Titanes recibieron una última misión: Esconderse. Capítulo 4: ¿Te pondrás en contacto?, le preguntó pero Raven nunca le contestó.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer On: _**Teen Titans no me pertenece, si fuera así aún se estaría transmitiendo.

_Dedicado a Makore y Sakuraky. Las quiero._

**_Prólogo_**

_Jump City, 2009. _

_Sangre, caos, destrucción. Existen muchos universos, todos iguales excepto por las decisiones que tomamos todos los días. Y gracias a esas infinitas posibilidades, un fuerte miedo corrió por el mundo cuando Lex Luthor mostró lo que Superman había hecho en otra dimensión. La humanidad tiembla ante lo que las pantallas de Luthor Corp muestran: Terror. _

_Los Gobiernos de diferentes países emitieron órdenes de búsqueda y captura. Quienes una vez arriesgaron sus vidas por proteger a las personas son cazados como bestias. Acorralados, con miedo y sin esperanzas, los héroes alrededor del mundo recibieron una última misión: 'Ocúltense, manténganse a salvo. Nos pondremos en contacto'. _

_Los Jóvenes Titanes, protectores de Jump City, se separaron. Un día de 2009 abandonaron la torre albergados por la oscuridad, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cada Titán cumplió con su misión a la perfección, se mantuvieron ocultos de sus enemigos y de ellos mismos. Seis años sin saber uno del otro._

_Starfire se convirtió en Kory Anderson, una famosa modelo de Victoria's Secret, cambió su cabello de color y también su acento. Cyborg ha vuelto a ser Víctor Stone, hijo de científicos, terminó la Universidad y se mudó a una estación de investigaciones en la Antártida. Beast Boy se convirtió en Garfield Logan, activista de los derechos de los animales. _

_Robin ha regresado a ser Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Hijo mayor de Bruce Wayne y uno de los herederos de su fortuna. Raven se ha convertido en Rachel Roth, una afamada diseñadora de modas, escogiendo la profesión más alejada de algo que Raven pudiera ser. _

_Sin héroes en las calles, los villanos han tomado el poder imperando su orden. La humanidad necesitaba un líder y Lex Luthor se los dio. Sin embargo, algo comienza a cambiar muy lentamente. Seis años son mucho tiempo._

**Máscaras**

Amanecía en ciudad en Gotham City y sus habitantes solo podían saberlo porque sus despertadores lo decían. Estaba lloviendo, con una niebla tan fuerte que parecía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. En días así la gente común prefería no salir de casa a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Las calles de la ciudad eran más peligrosas que nunca.

Sin Batman, la ciudad había caído a merced de los traficantes de drogas. La gente padecía en las calles, maldiciendo la delincuencia y a los superhéroes que habían abandonado. Olvidaron cuando se volvieron contra ellos y casi los entregaron en bandeja de plata a Lex Luthor.

Después de una noche intranquila, nada ajena a lo que pasaba en la ciudad, Richard Grayson despierta en su habitación. Había dormido tan solo un par de horas a pesar de que ya no es necesario permanecer el vela. Algunas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar. Durante las horas muertas de la noche se dedica a leer y pensar en su habitación y se pregunta qué será de ellos. La lluvia golpea el cristal de la ventana con fuerza mientras escucha, amortiguado por la distancia, a Alfred en la cocina. Se levanta perezoso y va al baño a tomar una ducha 'Ojalá sean wafles' piensa.

Ese día tanto él como Bruce deben viajar a Metrópolis por negocios. Acuden una vez al mes, sin excepción y siempre aprovechan para ver cómo está Clark Kent y saber un poco sobre los otros héroes que quedan en la ciudad. De su equipo, Starfire es la única con la que mantiene contacto sin que llame la atención demasiado. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién vería extraño que el hijo de Wayne se interese por modelos famosas? la gente piensa que simplemente sigue el ejemplo de su padre.

\- Dick -Es Damian quien le habla- ¿tú crees que mi madre estará bien? Papá me contó lo de Kara.

\- Lo está. Thalia es difícil de matar, lo sé bien.

Costó tiempo y esfuerzo que Richard y Damian se llevaran bien. Damian heredó la capa de Robin aunque la usó poco tiempo antes de que estallara la revolución de Luthor. A veces a Richard le costaba creer que ese niño había sido entrenado como asesino y era hijo de Thalia y Batman. Los dos lo eran.

Inmerso más que nunca en las actividades de Industrias Wayne, Richard tiene cada vez menos tiempo para rastrear el paradero de sus amigos. Sabe dónde están Speedy y Abeja, pero perdió la pista de Raven mucho tiempo atrás. Ella bloqueó la conexión mental que tenían en un intento de protegerse mutuamente haciendo imposible encontrarla de esa manera. De todos los Titanes, en ella era en quién más pensaba, tal vez por eso. No lo sabía con certeza.

Pocas horas después de su ducha se encontraba discutiendo junto a Bruce con algunos socios de Industrias Wayne. Con el paso de los años, se habían hecho expertos en entregar a la policía a los estafadores y corruptos, aunque la verdad eso no cambiaba nada. Con Luthor ejerciendo el poder tras bambalinas, la única ley era su beneficio. Máscaras, de eso se trataba todo, a eso se refería ese último mensaje entre superhéroes. Y había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba si Richard Grayson era la máscara o lo había sido Robin o Nightwing.

Caía la tarde en Metrópolis cuando Richard vio las noticias. Días antes, Kory Anderson fue vista por última vez al entrar al baño. Casi podía verla hacerlo, caminando sobre unos tacones imposibles, sonriendo al ver su sombra inconstante. La última persona en verla fue otra modelo que salía en ese momento.

Unas horas más tarde su representante la buscaba por todas partes sin encontrarla. Abrieron la puerta del baño que aún permanecía puesta el pestillo por dentro. No estaba, el baño lucía intacto salvo porque sobre el lavabo estaba su bolso, su teléfono y las llaves de su departamento.

Bruce casi podía adivinar las intenciones de Richard de volver a usar la máscara para encontrarla, podía sentir su preocupación. Era imposible que ella hubiera sido sometida por una persona común y corriente, pero también sabía que no era el momento para que lo haga, aún.

\- Tranquilo, Dick. Ella estará bien, es una chica fuerte. -Dijo Bruce mirándolo a los ojos. En las noticias seguían hablando sobre ella, su carrera y lanzando conjeturas al vacío sobre algún stalker.

\- Lo sé, es solo que... Kara desapareció también ¿recuerdas? Y luego...

Lo recordaba ¡cómo no hacerlo! Superman no había sido el mismo desde que encontraron su cuerpo sin vida entre las rocas de una playa solitaria de América Latina. Algo se había roto en aquel hombre cuando eso pasó. Ni siquiera cuando vio lo que había sido capaz de hacer en la otra dimensión lo había pasado tan mal.

\- A Kori, a diferencia de Kara, esa piedra verde no le hace nada. Kara tenía la sangre llena de esa cosa. Clark no pudo abrazarla por eso.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito encontrarlos... y saber quién le hizo eso a Kara, tal vez ya sea hora. -Bruce negó con la cabeza. Las piezas aún no estaban dispuestas para eso.

Una joven diseñadora de modas entró al restaurante y fue conducida hasta la mesa de los Wayne. Hermosa, alta y con unos ojos que destellaban ambición había acudido ahí llamada por Bruce Wayne para discutir de negocios, pues ella deseaba lanzar una línea de ropa cuyas ventas serían para caridad. Ya en la mesa, dos pares de ojos se miraron con incredulidad y fiereza, mientras Bruce le invitaba a sentarse.

Lucía hermosa, con su rostro perfectamente maquillado y una sonrisa afable que contradecía a sus ojos. El cabello largo le caía sobre los hombros, en una sedosa cascada llena de brillo. Bruce sonrió. Ahora las piezas comenzaban a caer en su lugar y podía dejar que Richard comenzara a moverse.

\- ¿Rae? -Dijo Richard sin darse cuenta que acababa de desvelar su identidad secreta. Desafiante, Raven extendió la mano hacia Richard sin, aparentemente, inmutarse ante él.

\- Rachel Roth, mucho gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer on. **

**Capítulo 2**

**Ayuda**

\- ¿Rae? -Dijo Richard sin darse cuenta que acababa de desvelar su identidad secreta. Desafiante, Raven extendió la mano hacia Richard sin, aparentemente, inmutarse ante él.

\- Rachel Roth, mucho gusto.

Por unos segundos el mundo de Rachel tembló. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo, de quién no había tenido noticias en 6 años, mirándola incrédulo. Internamente, dio gracias a Azar por haberla entrenado a frenar sus emociones, incluidas esas terribles ganas de abrazarlo que parecían a punto de quemarla. Robin estaba frente a ella.

\- Rachel, te estábamos esperando. Este es mi hijo mayor, Richard Grayson. Richard, ella es de quién te estaba hablando, Rachel Roth, hija de una antigua amiga.

Las palabras de Bruce la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y la llenaron de ganas de huir de ahí ¿de qué se trataba aquello? ¿Acaso Bruce Wayne sabía lo que su hijo hacía o había hecho? Seguramente sí pero ¿acaso sabía quién fue ella? La voz de Robin gritando 'Titanes ataquen' sonó en su mente.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia y negocios, durante casi toda la velada. Rachel sonrió y cumplió su papel con maestría, dejando caer la rutina que ella creía impresionaría a Bruce Wayne. Horas más tarde y algunas copas después el restaurante estaba casi vacío y Richard había olvidado por completo que Starfire había desaparecido.

\- Richard, Rachel me iré a descansar. Los dejo para que hablen de cosas de jóvenes.

Por unos momentos, un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos. A pesar de haber sido amigos tanto tiempo los años separados hacían mella. Rachel hizo el amago de coger su bolso pero él la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años, Raven? -Ella suspiró sintiendo el contacto de sus dedos sobre su muñeca. Por unos momentos pensó en negarlo todo, como cuando Wayne había estado presente.

\- Diseñar, estudiar, viajar. Dejar atrás a Raven ¿y tú, Chico Maravillla?

\- Extrañarte -Maldijo por lo bajo en cuanto la palabra salió de su boca. Sí, había tratado de ser galante pero no por eso dejaba de ser verdad y no sabía que opinaría Raven de ello. La miró y ella lo contemplaba con una ceja levantada cuando él esperaba un golpe. Bueno, sí sabía lo que pensaría Raven pero no lo que pensaba Rachel.

\- No tanto como debes extrañar a Star. Hace poco la vi en un desfile, aún tengo los moretones. - La ausencia de Starfire cayó entre los dos como una cortina, recordándole a Dick que estaba desaparecida.

\- ¿Viste las noticias hoy? Star desapareció sin dejar rastro, igual que Supergirl hace unos meses. Quiero buscarla con ayuda de todos.

En cuanto Richard pronunció esas palabras ella supo que él estaba loco. No lograrían nada más que hacer que los maten. Casi podía ver los titulares 'Famosa diseñadora de modas Rachel Roth era superheroína Raven' 'Primogénito de Bruce Wayne usa la capa de...' ¿De quién usaría la capa Richard? ¿De Batman? ¿De Robin? ¿De Nightwing?

\- Me voy Richard, esta conversación ha terminado. Le enviaré a tu padre los contratos en la mañana con mi representante.

Richard se quedó unos momentos más en el restaurante antes de salir corriendo tras ella. Pidió al camarero que lo cargara todo a nombre de Richard Grayson Wayne y preguntó al portero hacia dónde se había ido la hermosa chica que había estado con él. Corrió en la dirección que le indicaron hasta que la alcanzó a punto de tomar un taxi.

\- Te dejé, los dejé ir una vez y no volveré a hacerlo -dijo atrayéndola hacia sí para abrazarla.- Starfire nos necesita y Supergirl también era tu amiga ¿no quieres hacer nada?

Pudo sentir como Raven temblaba entre sus brazos y por un momento casi pudo sentir que su lazo mental se restablecía. Sin embargo, ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a parar un taxi y subirse en él.

\- No me vuelvas a buscar, Robin.

Pasó la noche despierto, caminando por las calles de Metrópolis antes de regresar al hotel donde él y Bruce se alojaban. Al llegar se encontró con él, Clark, Lois y Conner desayunando y hablando sobre la desaparición de Starfire y lo que decían en los medios sobre el destino de la pobre supermodelo. Hasta ahora, ningún medio la había relacionado con la desaparición de la prima de Clark Kent.

Victor Stone se acostumbraba poco a poco al frío de su estación de investigación. En esos 6 años separado de los Titanes había conseguido terminar la universidad y un doctorado así como fue capaz de desarrollar un sistema holográfico que le permitía mantener su aspecto original. Tenía la aburrida vida de un científico, hasta que sonó el teléfono ese día de 2015, cuando en Metrópolis Richard desayunaba con otro Titán*.

\- Joven Stone, mucho gusto -dijo la voz al otro lado- el amo Bruce y la señorita Gordon me han pedido que me comunique con usted ¿ha visto las noticias?

\- ¿Disculpe? No entiendo de qué me habla.

\- Joven, por favor, busque en internet las últimas noticias sobre Kori Anderson. -Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre él cuando leyó las noticias. Star había desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo saben quién soy y quién es ella?

\- Enviamos un avión por usted, joven. Lo esperamos.

Victor fue a su habitación y cogió sus cosas. Lo bueno de trabajar en una estación de investigaciones de Industrias Wayne era que cuando el gran jefe llamaba no podías negarte. En el avión pensó en sus amigos en cómo estarían. Antes de salir se puso en contacto con Chico Bestia, Abeja y Kole por si necesitaba refuerzos, a pesar de haber aceptado ir a la mansión iba en guardia porque no sabía qué podría encontrar ahí.

Unas horas más tarde, Chico Bestia transformado en gato lo esperaba en la entrada de la mansión. Victor lo metió en su bolso y antes de golpear la puerta Alfred le abrió invitándolo a pasar.

\- El Amo Bruce y el amo Dick lo esperan en la biblioteca junto a la señorita Gordon. Por aquí por favor.

Adentro de la biblioteca dos hombres hablaban calmadamente mientras una mujer los miraba. Alfred carraspeó y los tres voltearon a verlo.

\- ¿Cyborg? -El pequeño gato saltó del bolso y se transformó- ¿Chico Bestia?

\- ¿Robin? - Preguntaron los dos al unísono. Los tres hasta encontrarse como si fueran niños pequeños que apenas empiezan a caminar. Se abrazaron y rieron al estar juntos por primera vez en tantos años. Los Jóvenes Titanes estaban de vuelta, o casi.

\- Amo Dick, no es cortés que no nos presente.

\- Tienes razón, disculpa Alfred. Cyborg, Chico Bestia esta es mi familia: Bruce Wayne, mi padre -al escucharlo decir eso los Titanes sonrieron, recordando cuando Slade le había propuesto ser el suyo- Alfred y Bárbara. Faltan mis hermanos: Damian y Tim que están en el colegio. Familia, ellos son Cyborg y Chico Bestia, mis amigos Titanes.

\- Viejo ¿ellos saben que eras Robin? -dijo Chico Bestia asombrado. A pesar de los años pasados seguía siendo tan ingenuo como siempre.

\- Bestita, creo que ellos son la familia murciélago.

Bruce enarcó una ceja y Richard lanzó una carcajada. Bárbara sonrió también y Alfred contuvo la risa apenas.

\- Bruce es Batman y Batwoman es Bárbara. Tim, Damian y yo hemos vestido la capa de Robin.

\- Señor Batman... ¡es un placer conocerlo! -Dijo Chico Bestia al acercarse a Bruce con la mano extendida.

\- Es una encantadora reunión -Dijo Bárbara- Pero hay que ponerlos al día ¿con qué titanes siguen en contacto?

\- Abeja y Kole. Tengo entendido que Abeja sabe dónde están Aqualad, Más y Menos y Estrella Roja.

\- Yo sigo en contacto con Speedy, Kid Flash y Pantha. Robin ¿Sigues en contacto con Raven?

\- Ella no nos ayudará -Dijo Robin- La vi hace unos días y me lo dejó claro. El teléfono de Robin sonó y se apresuró a contestar. 'Chico Maravilla' dijo la voz del otro lado 'En las noticias hablan de tu nueva conquista'.

*Connor Kent es el clon de Superman y Lex Luthor y forma parte de Los Jóvenes Titanes en el cómic así como en Young Justice. Aquí lo incluiré junto a los personajes de YJ como Titanes honorarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Terra**

'Chico Maravilla' dijo la voz del otro lado 'En las noticias hablan de tu nueva conquista'. Robin miró a Alfred y le hizo señas con la mano para que comenzara a rastrear la llamada. Por unos segundos se sintió aturdido _¿Era realmente Kara quién estaba al teléfono?._

\- ¿Kara? -Dijo Robin pero por respuesta recibió el sonido inconfundible de a quién le han colgado el teléfono. Bruce lo miró, esperando que volviera a hablar.

\- ¿Dick? -Murmuró Bárbara- ¿Era...?

\- Era Kara o al menos su voz ¿Es posible? Bruce, tú analizaste su cuerpo ¿es posible que sea Kara?

Bruce negó con la cabeza, él y Jhon Marciano habían revisado una y otra vez el cuerpo de Kara para asegurarse que fuera ella. Estaba un 99% seguro que Kara había muerto porque rellenaron su cuerpo con kriptonita. Dios, Clark no había podido sostenerla por eso. Pero, ese 1% sigue ahí, murmuró una vocecita muy dentro de Batman.

La computadora de pronto comenzó a sonar, una luz verde, parpadeaba acercándose a Metrópolis. Starfire había aparecido.

_Llovía, podía oler la tierra mojada a través del enorme cristal de la sala. Robin, sentado en la mesa, le da a sedita la comida que Starfire le ha preparado. Cyborg y Chico Bestia juegan haciendo ruidos y soltando una que otra palabrota cuando el otro se adelanta. Los mira como en un sueño, tal vez porque está en uno. Raven sabe que lo es, pero no quiere despertar. Una vez que abra los ojos, ella será Rachel Roth y la suave risa de Robin se quedará perdida en los ecos de su memoria. No quiere abrir los ojos. Se niega._

_Entonces la ve a lo lejos, es Kara, mirándola a través del cristal. Su amiga extiende su mano y la mira con tristeza, mientras un rayo la golpea de lleno y cae al agua, gritando su nombre._

Rachel Roth despierta y mira el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, 3h00 am. Se queda mirando el techo hasta el amanecer, con el grito de Kara y el 'extrañarte' de Richard Greyson yendo y viniendo en su mente. Las dos voces se entretejen, sometiendo su voluntad y sus ganas de volver a huir ¿Si Batman y Robin la han encontrado podrían también 'ellos'?. Encontraron a Kara y Starfire y ninguna pudo salvarse.

'Extrañarte' vuelve a decir la voz en su cabeza ¿acaso era posible? no, no lo era. En su pecho latía ese sentimiento casi olvidado. Lentamente, podía sentirlo avivarse por aquella palabra. Él la había mirado como un hombre miraba a una mujer, no como Robin miraba a Raven. Tal vez era porque la máscara era tan buena que Richard Greyson era capaz de sentirse atraído por Rachel Roth. Solo era eso.

Se lavó la cara y el miedo punzante volvió a ella ¿y si la encontraban? ¿y si encontraban a Robin y los demás? El grito de Kara volvió a sonar en su mente _¿Y si a Robin le hacían eso?_

Recordó la vez que había visto a Garth y Connor en la calle y la lucha entre ir a abrazarlos o tomar un taxi y huir. Recordó cuando vio a Wally y Jinx a lo lejos, caminando tomados de la mano ¿Les iban a quitar todo eso? No. No. No.

Raven tomó una manzana de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida y entonces la vio. Sus sentidos se agazaparon como un felino y sin darse cuenta se puso en posición de batalla. Starfire la miraba sin verla desde el otro lado de la calle. Era su cara pero no sus ojos _¿Era realmente ella? _

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ninguna hizo nada. Finalmente, un rayo verde cruzó hasta donde estaba Raven y ella le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la manzana y las llaves del auto mientras echaba a correr _¿qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Realmente Starfire la había atacado?_

Corrió tres manzanas antes de doblar a la derecha para tratar de alejarse lo más posible de las zonas pobladas. No solo sería una estupidez usar sus poderes ahí porque había civiles sino porque era mucho más posible que la identificaran y fuera capturada por el escuadrón de Luthor. Se paró a esperar a Starfire a orillas de un parque. Por alguna razón, tal vez porque estaba jugando con ella, Starfire no había volado sino que se había mantenido corriendo tras ella.

Raven sentía la respiración de Starfire y podía escuchar esas extrañas risitas que salían de su boca aunque sus labios no se hubieran movido. Raven no podía entrar en su mente para saber por qué estaba atacando pero no necesitaba ser telequinética para darse cuenta que su amiga estaba fuera de sí. Ella tenía dos opciones: pelear hasta noquear a Star o dejar que Star la noquee. La primera le gustaba más.

Starfire fue la primera en atacar y Raven simplemente formó una barrera de energía entre ellas. Su plan era esperar que se cansara de atacar para finalmente ir por ella con un golpe más fuerte. Esperar, noquearla y luego llamar a Robin para que fuera ayudarla. No tenía otra opción.

El impacto para Starfire llegó por la espalda, el cañón sónico de Cyborg la acorraló contra la barrera de Raven. Starfire se levantó y corrió dispuesta a asestar un puñetazo directo contra la barrera, ignorando completamente al resto del equipo. Raven tomó uno de los juegos del parque y golpeó a Starfire con él haciéndola retroceder varios metros, cambiando su estrategia a una ofensiva. Debían noquearla ya.

\- Robin, no te quiero apresurar pero me vendría bien una mano -Dijo Cyborg mientras apuntaba con su cañón a Starfire. Robin lanzó unas cuantas bombas pero explotaron en la nada cuando Starfire fue lanzada varios metros más lejos por otra persona.

\- Iba camino a la escuela y nunca pensé que me los toparía aquí ¿Así que por qué golpeamos a Starfire? ¿Se hizo amiga de Slade?

Era Terra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

\- Big Red, retírate. No podrás contra los cinco. - Susurró una voz a través del dispositivo conectado al sistema auditivo de Starfire. La muchacha volvió a emitir una de esas risitas que le ponían los pelos de punta a Raven antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Adónde fue? -Dijo Terra mientras se elevaba unos cuantos metros del suelo tratando de divisar por dónde se había ido.

\- Será mejor que bajes, Terra -Dijo Robin- Titanes, dispérsense les enviaré las coordenadas de reunión a sus dispositivos.

Una hora más tarde, una Rachel Roth nuevamente limpia movía entre sus manos su viejo comunicador. La letra T, antes brillante y dorada, ahora tenía un leve color bronce y lucía opaca. Dudó unos segundos entre dejarla en el pequeña caja fuerte de su habitación o meterla en su bolso, para recibir las órdenes de reagruparse.

Finalmente, se decidió a dejarlo en la caja fuerte. Lo consideraba más seguro. Salió por la puerta de atrás, revisando varias veces que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Caminó tres cuadras, se quitó el abrigo y se soltó el cabello en el baño de una tienda y volvió a salir usando unas gafas de sol. Era estúpido que tratara de cubrir su identidad si habían llegado a la puerta de su casa, lo sabía, pero se sentía más segura haciéndolo.

Llegó hasta su tienda y saludó a sus dependientes. Cerró la puerta de su despacho y encendió la televisión, esperando encontrar alguna referencia a ella o al pequeño problema en el parque pero no hubo nada. Alguien no quería que se sepa, porque ella sabía que con todo el ruido que habían hecho y la -casi- destrucción del parque era imposible que no sumaran dos y dos los medios. Unos golpecitos a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Rach? El hijo de Bruce Wayne vino a verte. -Dijo su asistente- Pregunta si puede pasar.

Su voz sonó temblorosa, casi con miedo, al pronunciar un 'sí' escueto a la joven que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se acomodó el cabello y miró en su espejo pero cuando se abrió su puerta no era el hijo que esperaba ver.

\- Hola, soy Damian. Richard-asshole me pidió que te traiga esto. Te esperamos.

Un adolescente, menor que ella cuando conoció a Robin, le extendió un sobre y luego besó su mano. Cabello negro, lustroso y ojos verdes, su actitud le recordó la de Talia Al Ghul cuando luchó contra ella junto a Starfire y Abeja, en uno de los encuentros de los Titanes contra La Liga de las Sombras.

\- Gracias, Damian.

El muchacho le hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue de la tienda, como alma que lleva el diablo. Imaginó lo mucho que debió discutir con _RichardYoSeréBatman _cuando se conocieron. Le hubiera gustado verlo.

Richard esperaba impaciente el regreso de Damian para saber si ella vendría o cómo se sentía. Luego de la batalla de la mañana no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, se dispersaron antes de que alguien o algo llegara. Imaginó que la fiesta de caridad de esa noche sería una forma de poder verla sin despertar sospechas, al fin y al cabo ¿ella haría una colección para la caridad, no?

\- Tu amiga es muy bonita, sería una pena que hoy te la robara -Dijo Damian al entrar. Dejó su mochila sobre la butaca junto al clóset y caminó hacia donde estaba Richard.- No dijo que vendría pero tampoco que no lo haría, eso es algo ¿no?

\- Ella no me interesa de esa manera -Dijo mirando a su hermano- pero de todas formas, no creo que tengas oportunidad.

\- ¿Y qué Titán es ella? ¿Abeja? ¿Kole? ¿Terra?

\- Es Raven.

\- Claro, es Raven y no te interesa de esa manera. En fin, me voy a entrenar , Hijo no biológico.

\- Jódete, Damian.

El muchacho salió de la habitación sacándole el dedo y Richard le contestó de la misma manera. Había pedido a Alfred que entregara invitaciones a todos los Titanes con los que había contactado para que asistieran esa noche. Era arriesgado, pero necesitaba saber quiénes estaban dispuestos a luchar una vez más.

Se tumbó sobre la cama, dispuesto a descansar unas horas antes de arreglarse para la fiesta.

_Sabía que era un sueño, porque lo había vivido y soñado antes. Era uno de esos sueños tan reales y perfectos que no quieres despertar. Era un sueño desgarrador. Raven lo miraba junto a la ventana, con el té humeante entre sus manos. Lo miraba profundamente, tanto que casi le dolía._

_La muchacha caminó hasta él, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa del comedor y lo abrazó. Permanecieron enlazados unos segundos, mientras él luchaba por retener su calor para siempre. Él besaba su mejilla, tan cerca de sus labios que casi podía sentir su respiración rozando su rostro. ¿Te pondrás en contacto?, le decía Robin mientras deshacían su abrazo, pero Raven nunca respondía._

Despertó y Tim y Damian lo miraban desde la puerta, con la risa en los ojos.

\- ¿Te pondrás en contacto, Raven? -Dijo Tim, abrazando a Damian como en una película de amor.

\- Sola la muerte podría evitarlo, Robin - Contestó Damian, mientras acercaban sus caras en la parodia de un beso.

\- Si Bruce los ve así se preguntará si no están pasando mucho tiempo con Hal -Dijo Dick lanzándoles un cojín y los tres estallaron en risas.

Luego de despachar a sus hermanos, Robin se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua bajara y relajara sus músculos y se llevara la sensación de los labios de Raven cerca de su rostro. Aquello había sucedido, ellos se habían abrazado pero lo del beso... eso era cosa de su imaginación. En aquella época, él y Star eran pareja y ese beso nunca hubiera pasado.

9pm, los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Robin terminó de arreglarse y bajó a recibirlos junto a Bruce y sus hermanos.


End file.
